1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which detects an origin position of a rotation phase of a conveyance roller.
2. Related Art
An image recording apparatus is known on which a dedicated sensor which detects an origin position of a conveyance roller which conveys a recording sheet is provided in order to increase the conveyance accuracy of the conveyance roller and improve an image quality. However, when providing the dedicated sensor, there is a problem in that the apparatus increases not only in cost, but also in size.